dead on the outside looking in
by rxcspideyb
Summary: very sad story about death and love, it always makes me cry. hitenmiroku


     *………* song lyrics

                      _Dead on the inside looking out_

_                                                                   By: Bishie Queen_

_Sheer terror ripped through him as hiten watched as his love slowly fell to the ground, robes torn, spilling his life's blood all over the ground._

_He didn't know what to do as rushed to hold miroku as he slowly died in his arms._

_*I was called by a dim light._

_ There was a fleeting memory of my dream_

_And the voice whispering*_

_In all of his life he had known none like miroku. Strong, brave, silent miroku, his miroku. It just couldn't end this way. They were supposed to grow old together hand in hand, heart to heart.._

_*the strings of the past are now fading, _

_and__ they show me the image of scenery I_

_could__ no longer see in a present time._

_The image is of you, here beside me.....smiling.*_

_Cradling miroku to him, hiten leaned over to whisper into his ear._

_"__In all of my years I have never found anyone as precious as you are to me. I won't be able to make it without you, please…__please don't leave me alone again."_

_*yes…I remember it like it was yesterday_

_you__ looked at me and touched my soul_

_deeper__ inside than anybody could*_

_"__I'__ve always been alone no one ever stayed around long, but you did._

_You gave me more joy than I ever deserved and for that I'__m grateful._

_My soul has always been yours even since before either of us were born"_

_*the joy of sharing_

_and__ that fateful encounter with you_

_even__ out tender memories_

_everything__ leaves me behind and vanishes into the light*_

_Feeling the life go out of miroku's body hiten cried. Hot tears spilt down his face as he rocked back and forth clutching miroku to him._

_*within my fading memories,_

_still__, I wanted to hold you once again.._

_I keep on shouting your name, so sad and painfully_

_Until my voice withers.*___

_His Eyes tear streaked and filled with pain looked to the heavens and he cried out to any god who would listen. "__Have you no heart?! He was mine and you stole him from me! I never even told him I loved him! I never even got to tell him…"___

_*"where do human beings come from,_

_and__ where do they end up?_

_My precious loved one, only you are missing…"*_

_"__He is mine! I have to have him don't you understand? I can'__t exist without him. __Can'__t you do anything for me? Have you ever done anything for me that might make this fools wish seem absurd? He is all I'__ve ever wanted or needed. I love him." __ His whole body wracked with sobs his heart feeling as if it wanted to die, just lie down and die as a flash of bright light appeared just a few short feet away reveling the ghostly figure of miroku_

_Standing with eyes filled with tears for he had heard it all and had used all the strength he had left to come to hiten one last time._

_*you dropped your eyes and you were shuddering,_

_and__ I wanted to embrace you with my very own arms._

_I realized that I wanted to protect you,_

_In this whole world,_

_And only you.*___

_Hiten__ raised his eyes to the ghost of his beloved and cried ever harder for he couldn't touch him, his hands would pass though. "__Miroku__ you cant leave, I don't want you to go. I love you miroku." __Smiling, eyes filled with tears miroku used his last remaining energy to speak to him_

_"__You made me whole hiten, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you, my thunder demon."_

_*I will vanish in a moment but still,_

_I do not want to let you go._

_So sad and painful, the days you hold me,_

_I will never forget…*_

_Hiten__ closed his eyes and summoned up the lightning and thunder directing it down from the sky on himself and miroku's lifeless body with but one thought on his mind, 'soon miroku, soon I will be with you again to hold you in my arms and love you for all eternity'_

_~owari~_

_Author's notes: This is dedicated to my miroku, always there and always cares. Keep smiling miro cause you know what they say 'don't frown, you never know who is falling in love with your smile.' Wonderful things await you and I hope to be one to see you succeed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or its characters, the lyrics are a translation of sekai story, original song and lyrics by Gackt._


End file.
